Devices for making beds have been in existence for many years. In most cases, devices require specialized bed linen and expensive power driven equipment in order to achieve fully automatic operation. As a consequence, it has not been feasble to make such apparatus for domestic use, even though it would be capable of making the bed where, for example, the bed was in a tight corner of a room where one side and/or one end only were readily accessible. Further, unless there were large numbers of beds to be made, as in a hotel, for example, making such equipment portable for transfer from room to room would not be economically feasble. It is, of course, possible to mount such a device permanently each bed. However, such a mounting would require special fittings which would, again, introduce to question of economic feasibility.
From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have an apparatus that can be attached to a bed without undue expense, or can readily be made portable for movement from bed to bed. Further, such an apparatus would not require any modification of the bed for accommodating the apparatus in order to achieve fully automated operation.